


Christmas Kisses

by deidarasgf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Gundham Tanaka/Kazuichi Souda - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Despair AU, danganronpa - Freeform, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deidarasgf/pseuds/deidarasgf
Summary: Gundham and Kazuichi who have become roommates, decided they were gonna stay up until it was Christmas! What if one of them planned to confess their feelings for the other? Very simple short cute one-shot! Enjoy ^_^!
Relationships: Gundham Tanaka/Kazuichi Souda, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 67





	Christmas Kisses

It’s Christmas time! I mean it’s almost Christmas time, it’s 11:00 PM, December 24th. Kazuichi and Gundham are roommates for an unknown reason and planned to do something cause’ they were bored. It’s really nothing special but they’re gonna stay up until it’s Christmas time! “Are you excited, mortal?” Gundham says to his roommate. He notices that Kazuichi is shaking a bit but doesn’t think about it too much since, the window is open. “Yeah, are you?” The mechanic asks with a smile. Tanaka chuckles, “Yes but, are you getting cold?” Kazuichi stares into space trying to figure out if he’s nervous or cold or maybe both. As he’s lost in thought the breeder gives the mechanic his reddish-purplish scarf, wrapping it around him. “I have a spare one so do not worry about me.” Gundham proudly says as he wraps another one around his own neck. “ Tch, thanks.” He says feeling his cheeks and ears turn red. 

The truth is, Kazuichi has had a crush on his roommate, Gundham when they became ‘Frienemies’. Ever since Sonia Nevermind, who was liked by both boys, moved back to her country forever, Gundham and Kazuichi grew closer in a way friends would. Since it’s almost Christmas, the mechanic made a present for the breeder. Maybe Kazuichi is nervous...Whatever it’s 11:30! The roommates spent their time talking about mostly anything. They were really good at listening to each other and had lots of interesting conversations with waves of laughter. They talked about their life and what was interesting to them. That made time go by fast, it’s now 11:50 PM. “Hey, let’s go make hot chocolate!” Kazuichi says as he drags Gundham to the kitchen. Gundham doesn’t really like hot chocolate that much but Kazuichi knows that adding peppermint sticks would make it a lot better for him. In fact, it’s his #3 favorite drink. They finish by 11:57 PM, as they slide around the house with fuzzy Christmas socks to reach their living room. 

They sit down facing each other as it slowly hits 12:00AM. “Merry Christmas!” They both say, clinging their mugs together. They take a sip of the hot chocolate and not even a second, Kazuichi takes out the present for Gundham. He puts his knees up to cover his face, looking away. “Merry Christmas..” The mechanic says quietly in embarrassment. The tall man takes it, “For me? Hm, I didn’t get you anything I apolog-“ “You don’t need to apologize, just open it!” Kazuichi interrupted him in kinda excitement. Gundham who’s cheeks are now red, unwraps the present. “There’s an earring, with a hamster on it?” He says in surprise. “Try it on.” Kazuichi says with a smile. “Also I have one too! It’s like...a communication thingy.” The shorter man says in excitement. “Look.” Kazuichi shows him his nail earring and Gundham smiles. “So, we can communicate with each other with this?” The breeder asks. Kazuichi nods and shows him how to do it. “I feel down, I apologize for not getting you anything.” Gundham says in guilt, looking away. “No! It’s okay I’m just glad you’re here.” Kazuichi giggles. 

“Hey, you know, I have been thinking..” Gundham says quietly. The taller man reaches for the shorter man’s arm, pulling him into a hug, making Kazuichi sit on his lap. He squeezes, making Kazuichi turn red. “Wha-“ “I don’t know but, I have been feeling things...about you.” Gundham sighs and feels his cheeks warming up. There’s a bit of silence but on Kazuichi’s end, his eyes are widen and cheeks are red. He got so many butterflies in his stomach, his heart beating out of his chest. “Gundham, you’re an idiot.” The mechanic says with a tiny chuckle. Kazuichi buries his head on Gundham’s chest, squeezing him. “I think... I have the same feelings as you...too” The mechanic says quietly. Gundham doesn’t know what to say, his heart is beating so loud. Why would Kazuichi have the same feelings back? “Can I?...” Gundham softly says as he leans into Kazuichi’s red cheek and gently pecks it. “Hey, just kiss me already.” Kazuichi says as he impossibly turns even redder. Gundham chuckles and lifts his roommates chin up, leaning in closer while making eye contact. They can feel each other’s eyelashes flutter as they close the gap between them. Gundham starts pecking his nose and chin, Kazuichi giggles and pulls him into another kiss. This time he slips his tongue in, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. Gundham wraps his arms around Kazuichi’s waist, squeezing tight. They make their kiss long and slow causing them to get lots of butterflies, it’s something they’ve never tried, they feel so nice. The mechanic plays with the breeder’s hair while the breeder rubs circles on the mechanic’s back. They pull away from each other, seeing each other’s eyes twinkle, this really is something that would happen in a movie. Kazuichi then again buried his face in Gundham’s chest, feeling his heartbeat, he feels so happy. Gundham gives him head pats chuckling at his actions. “Let’s become lovers?” Gundham asks softly. “Please...yes of course.” Kazuichi says with a giggle at the end. “Merry Christmas.” The breeder says to his boyfriend. “Merry Christmas, idiot.” The mechanic says happily squeezing him. The boyfriend’s give each other kisses everywhere, while they cuddle the night away. 

**Author's Note:**

> o my god this is my first fanfic on AO3 nice. I’ve been missing them lately and christmas is almost here so why not? Also please leave feedback thank you!!


End file.
